1x01 Final alternativo
by MCS20
Summary: ¿Y si Castle hubiera insistido y Beckett hubiera dicho que sí a una sola noche? El que pasará después os lo dejo a vosotros. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues eso. El 1x01 pero cambiando_ un poquito_ el final. Espero que os guste. **

* * *

**Parte 1**

_Se marchó meneando las caderas, dándome una vista impresionante de su trasero. Esa mujer me atraía. No sabía si era por su inteligencia, por su irresistible cuerpo o simplemente porque era la primera de muchas en años que me había rechazado, pero no tenía intención de dejarla ir. Me quedé allí, plantado, dándole unos minutos para que se alejase antes de volver a atacar, pensando como podría convencerla para que aceptase mi invitación. Pero no se me ocurría nada, era frustrante, yo, el gran Richard Castle sin saber que decirle a una mujer. Pero ella era tan distinta, no era la típica a la que me llevaba a la cama con un ¿te firmo en el pecho? Beckett era una mujer auténtica, una de esas que sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere, alguien que no se deja impresionar por unos millones y una sonrisa de conquistador. Y por desgracia para mí una mujer que a pesar de llevar un peinado horrible derrochaba sensualidad por los cuatro costados. Se marchaba y yo tenía que actuar. _

Lo supe en cuanto me fui y no hizo nada para detenerme. Un capricho, una más para su colección de líos de una noche del famoso Richard Castle, eso es lo que era para él. O eso es lo que yo hubiera querido. Porque justo en el momento en que iba a sentarme en mi coche él me sujetó por la muñeca y yo, instintivamente le hice una llave y lo dejé contra el vehículo, su brazo en su espalda. Cuando vi que era él lo solté, no parecía impresionado.

-¿Es tu forma de decir adiós? –preguntó. Le puse mi mejor mirada de _no me toques los ovarios_, pero no se dejó avasallar. Vaya, algo nuevo. Quizás el escritor no fuera tan niño como yo pensaba. De hecho, cuando me miró fijamente, noté como sus ojos se clavaban unos segundos en los míos, antes de bajar disimuladamente hacia mi escote y volver hacia arriba, sonriendo. Seductor. Y eso me excitó. ¿Qué mujer no se hubiera excitado con la mirada de ese hombre?

No habló, obviamente esperando a que yo continuase el juego. Y lo hice, pero a diferencia de él, no fui sutil. Me mordí el labio antes de bajar mi mirada hasta su entrepierna y me acerqué más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. No podía escapar, estaba atrapado entre mi coche y mi cuerpo y parecía encantado con la idea. -¿No sabes lo que es un no, Castle? –susurré muy cerca de su rostro. Y él se rio, un sonido bajo, ronco, sexy.

_-Sé lo que es un sí –respondí. Ella entrecerró los ojos, antes de volver a mirarme. Casi pude oír como su cerebro trabajaba, preguntando si merecería la pena. Aproveché su cercanía para ayudarla a decidirse, rozando su mano, aquella que tenía junto a su cadera, la cual también fue beneficiaria de la caricia. Ella miró el sencillo gesto y noté como la escasa piel que dejaba al descubierto aquella horrible camisa se erizaba. _

_Un detective pasó por nuestro lado y Beckett se apartó, mirando a otro lado, queriendo recuperar la normalidad o el control. Esperé, el paso ya estaba dado. Como conquistador durante años he aprendido que una sutil caricia puede ser tan o incluso más excitante que un beso u otras cosas. Y con ella funcionó. La dejó necesitada, deseosa de más, lo veía en sus ojos, en su boca, en su respiración. _

-Nada serio –dije, sorprendiéndole. _¿Confuso? Bien Castle, muy bien._ Yo no era ninguna adolescente, sabía muy bien lo que quería y sabía que no quería empezar nada. Pero deseaba a ese escritor. Y él había cruzado la línea. ¿Sería su conquista o él la mía? Que importaba. Éramos adultos y teníamos las cosas claras. Una buena noche. Una increíble noche y nada más. Queríamos disfrutar el uno del otro. Nuestros cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. Y una noche de sexo no hace daño a nadie. Y menos si es una gran noche. –Una noche –continué -. No quiero nada más.

-Eres una romántica.

-Soy una mujer que sabe lo que quiero –aclaré -. Nada de complicaciones, sólo diversión entre adultos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-¿Sólo una noche? –repitió, como si no le hiciera gracia la idea. Asentí, no estaba dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer. Nada de compromisos y menos con hombres como éste que acabarían rompiéndome el corazón. –Está bien –cedió -. Una noche, a no ser…

-A no ser, ¿qué?

-Que cambies de idea. Y créeme, lo harás.

-Créeme, señor Castle. Yo sé muy bien lo que deseo. –Me acerqué a él, mirando antes a los lados, nadie nos prestaba atención. -¿Lo sabrás tú?

_Me aparté, soltando el aire, sintiéndome incómodo gracias a una notable y reciente erección. Dejé que se metiese en el coche. Ladeó la cabeza justo para decirme una dirección de hotel y una hora. Se marchó y esta vez la dejé ir. Tenía una cita pendiente. Y tenía que prepararme para la ocasión. Para ella. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

_-¿Quién es la afortunada? –Alexis se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de suficiencia, cambiándola por un suspiro exasperado al verme pelear con el nudo de la corbata. Parecía un adolescente, era ridículo. Pero esa inspectora… tenía algo especial que me hacía sentir así. Mi pelirroja dejó a un lado el libro con el que preparaba su último examen y me colocó la corbata correctamente. Se apartó, asintiendo, satisfecha. –Muy guapo._

_-Sí, ¿verdad? –dije intentando recuperar ese tono de triunfador del que tanto alardeaba. Alexis entrecerró los ojos. _

_-Ella debe ser especial, así que deja ese rollo de escritor superventas._

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Me miré al espejo. Me veía bien. Y lo mejor de todo: me apetecía ser yo mismo. Sin tener que fingir. _

-Ese color no te va nada. Ponte este.

Resoplé, maldiciendo en voz baja la hora en la que le había pedido ayuda a Lanie. La forense rebuscó entre mis zapatos y me entregó los más altos y sexys que encontró. Pero no pegaban con el vestido que YO había elegido.

-Esos no…

-No vas a llevar ese vestido.

-¡Quien tiene aquí la cita! –la miré, indignada.

-Nena, si lo que quieres es una noche de cena y charla agradable, ve así –me señaló en el espejo -. Si quieres una noche de sexo salvaje y un par de orgasmos, me harás caso.

Abrí la boca, dispuesta a replicar, pero al final murmuré un "está bien" y me crucé de brazos, sentada sobre la cama. Ella sonrió, triunfante y rebuscó entre mi armario. Sacó un vestido rojo, corto, muy corto y con la espalda al aire. -¿De dónde ha salido ese vestido? –pregunté emocionada.

-Si no lo sabes tú…

-Es perfecto.

-Sí, se ajustará perfectamente a tu culo –afirmó -. Pero antes… a ver que tenemos aquí.

Rebuscó en el cajón de mi ropa interior, lanzando ropa hacia atrás, desechándola. –Bragas para hacer deporte, blancas, ¿esto es beige? Dios, ¿una faja? –me miró, incrédula.

-Venía con un sujetador muy bonito… -Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándome con condescendencia y siguió buscando. Al final cerró el cajón de golpe.

-Listo.

-Si no has sacado nada.

-Exacto –y arqueó las cejas. La miré, me miró y ambas nos sonreímos. _Prepárate, Richard…_

_ Eso no era un hotel, al menos no uno que yo hubiera elegido. Y aun así, cuando crucé esa recepción diminuta y tomé la llave de la habitación de manos de una anciana con cara de pocos amigos, sentí un cosquilleo. Hacerlo en un motel de mala muerte siempre había sido una fantasía que, inexplicablemente nunca había cumplido. Subí las escaleras, por supuesto no había ascensor, hasta quedar plantado frente a la puerta. Habitación 47. _

Cuando lo oí pelear con la estropeada cerradura noté un agradable calor corriendo por mi cuerpo. Estaba pasando de verdad. Iba a acostarme con mi escritor favorito. Me ponía tanto con esa barbita de pocos días… ahora ha perdido parte de ese atractivo, pero bueno, por aquel entonces ninguna mujer se habría resistido. Al fin consiguió abrir la puerta, mascullando un insulto para sí mismo antes de quedar frente a mí, comiéndome con la mirada.

_Joder. Tragué saliva, aflojándome el cuello de la corbata, empezaba a hacer calor. Si la veía guapa con la horrible ropa del trabajo no quiero contaros como estaba con ese vestido rojo y esos tacones que gritaban a voces "¡házmelo contra la pared!". Además se había hecho algo en el pelo, no sé qué, pero el look varonil se había largado. Se mordió el labio, sensualmente y giró sobre sí misma, dejándome ver como el vestido mostraba toda su espalda… y la línea que separa sus nalgas. _

_-No lle… no llevas…_

_-Nada debajo –terminó, con un susurro sexy -. Pensé que sería una pérdida de tiempo. _

_-¿Tampoco…_

_-¿Sujetador? No –se acercó a mí, atrevida, cogiéndome la mano y colocándola sobre su pecho. Noté como el pezón reaccionaba bajo la tela del vestido, ella entrecerró los ojos. _

_-No… ¿no quieres cenar… primero?_

_Kate se separó, su mirada burlona. –Cenar… sí, estaría bien cenar –Se acercó a la cama, subiendo la pierna, hasta el colchón. El vestido, ya de por sí, cortísimo, se subió unos centímetros aún más. Saber que no llevaba nada debajo no ayudó a llevar las cosas con calma. Llevé la mano hasta mi pantalón, necesitando liberar la presión. -¿Qué quieres cenar, Richard? –preguntó en voz baja, subiendo su vestido muy lentamente. _

No aparté mi mirada ni un segundo de la de él, disfrutando de cada gesto. Me acaricié el muslo, suavemente, incitándolo. Podía ver el bulto en sus pantalones, me lamí el labio, provocando un gemido ronco en él. Volví a llevar las manos hasta mi vestido y lo saqué por encima de mi cabeza. Quedando completamente desnuda. Mis pezones en punta, mis pliegues húmedos y él… él a punto de explotar.

-¿Vienes? –Se acercó a mí, sus ojos oscurecidos, dejando atrás el azul. Negro, intenso negro que demostraba todo su deseo. Acarició mi mejilla con un dedo, solo uno, para luego bajarlo por mi piel. Rozó el punto tan sensible de mi cuello, el contorno de mi pecho, ignorando las areolas, me estremecí, pero él continuó con su lenta tortura. Su mano paró en mi cadera, acarició las dos "J" que llevaba tatuadas. Me miró, esperando, haciendo círculos sobre ellas. –Las iniciales de mis padres –murmuré, mis ojos medio cerrados. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

-Extraño lugar para ponerlas –sonrió.

-Bueno, tenían que estar escondidas. Mi padre me habría matado.

-Una chica mala –murmuró antes de seguir bajando. Abrí inconscientemente las piernas, pero entonces, él se alejó.

_Me miró, frustrada, pero no le di tiempo para quejarse. La tomé violentamente de la nuca y la arrastré en un beso ardiente, provocador, uno que terminó por acabar con mi autocontrol. La tumbé sobre la cama, se apoyó sobre los codos, expectante. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Volví a besarla, apenas mordí sus labios para luego viajar hasta su cuello; lamí allí, succionando, ella se aferró a mi cabello. –Castle… -suspiró. Aquel gemido me volvió loco, Kate era la sensualidad echa persona. Bajé, hasta su pecho, rozándolo suavemente con la lengua, provocándola. –Quítate, la ropa –me ordenó -. Te necesito. _

_-Aún no –contesté, pero me incorporé para quitarme la camisa y desabrocharme el pantalón. La presión se alivió por un segundo antes de sentir unos dedos femeninos dentro de la ropa, acariciando la cabeza de mi erección. Cerré los ojos, con fuerza. Tan caliente. Ella paró, mirándome con fingida inocencia. Me desembaracé de la ropa, quedándome completamente desnudo. Me incliné para tomar sus labios de nuevo, pero Kate tenía otros planes. _

Con un rápido movimiento me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, rozando mi centro, empapado, con su erección. El roce de su miembro, duro y suave sobre mi clítoris una y otra vez alimentó mi necesidad. _Delicioso_. –Deja que te dé lo que necesitas –murmuró, su voz ronca traspasándome y excitándome aún más. Me obligó a levantarme, sólo unos centímetros, para penetrarme de golpe con dos dedos. Grité, aferrándome a ellos, sintiendo como salían y entraban con rapidez entre los sensibles pliegues. –Tócate, Kate –dijo, sin detenerse. No le obedecí, no al instante, quería saborear aquello, alargarlo, disfrutar de la sensación que llegaba a ser dolorosa, pero él aceleró el ritmo y el calor y el deseo fue demasiado para soportarlo. Llevé mis dedos a mi boca, sabiendo que no había necesidad de ello, pero quería provocarle. Lo lamí, imitando lo que él hacía con los suyos más abajo, lo oí gruñir –Tócate –repitió- quiero que acabes -. Lo hice, rodeé mi clítoris con la yema de dos dedos y un solo toque fue suficiente para llevarme al orgasmo. Exploté.

_Verla correrse fue lo más caliente que había visto nunca. Sentí como su interior me apretaba los dedos con fuerza, aprisionándolos. Paré, disfrutando en mi propia piel de cada espasmo, su cuerpo se estremecía, arqueándose, dándome una increíble vista de sus pechos. La sostuve con mi otra mano, acariciando su cadera, en un gesto tierno, gentil. Cayó sobre mí, agotada. Le acaricié el corto cabello, aspirando. Olía dulce… algo frutal. _

_-Cerezas –murmuré. Unos minutos más tarde giró su rostro, enfrentándome. Me sonrió. _

_-Eso ha estado bien –dijo. Fruncí el entrecejo. _

_-¿Sólo bien?_

_-Fue divertido –comentó, haciéndose la indiferente. Me reí, aún notaba como su piel, cubierta de una fina capa de sudor y humedad, se estremecía. –Es mi turno –susurró, sobre mi oreja, mordiéndome el lóbulo, para seguir bajando. Más… y más… y más._

Bajé dejando un rastro de húmedos besos y lamidas por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Lo acaricié con la lengua, apartándome, mirándolo a los ojos, quería torturarle. Abrí la boca, dispuesta a tomarlo entero, pero –Espera –me paró. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-No voy a durar –se sinceró –Y quiero correrme aquí –me rozó entre las piernas, haciéndome saltar. Estaba muy sensible y sin embargo yo tampoco quería esperar tenerlo dentro de mí. Y no me refería a mi boca. -¿Condones? –inquirí.

-Mierda –masculló. Traté de no reírme, se le veía cabreado consigo mismo. Iba a decir algo, pero lo frené con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Espera aquí.

_Al levantarse protesté ante la pérdida de su calor, pero no tardó en volver con una tira de preservativos. Siete, conté. –La veo muy segura de sí misma, inspectora. _

_-Avísame cuando no puedas más –contestó y se arrodilló a mi lado. Rompió uno de los paquetitos y dejó el resto a un lado; enseguida su mano desenrolló el condón sobre mi erección. Me miró, mordiéndose el labio: -Ponte encima. _

_-¿Un misionero? ¿No se te ocurre algo más especial?_

_-Conmigo un misionero será especial –replicó, presumida -. ¿No te dará miedo comprobarlo?_

_-¿Miedo? ¡Ven aquí! –me eché sobre ella, aprisionándola entre el colchón y mi cuerpo. Le envolví un pecho con una mano, atrapando su pezón entre mis dedos mientras que con la otra tocaba su clítoris, encontrándola preparada para mí. Siseó, cerrando los ojos con placer. Me la cogí y acerqué la cabeza hasta su entrada, quedándome quieto; ella gimió, arqueándose, invitándome a entrar. –Dilo –le exigí._

-¿Qué? –mi voz salió ronca, lo necesitaba dentro. Él se frotó contra mi clítoris y de nuevo paró, dejándome desesperada –Dilo -repitió.

-Fóllame –contesté -. Fóllame ahora o te follaré yo.

No necesitó que se lo repitiese. Me penetró de golpe, quejándose ante la sensación. Ahogué un grito, su miembro me llenaba y me estiraba, obligándome a adaptarme a él ante su brusquedad. Me encantó esa sensación. No quería ternura ni nada dulce. Lo quería rápido. Brusco. Duro. Apreté su cabeza contra la mía, agarrándolo firmemente del pelo y lo besé, mordiéndole, con fuerza. Gimió, abandonando mi boca para trabajar en mi cuello. Pero no se movía. Llevé mis manos hasta su culo, incitándolo. –Muévete, Castle –susurré en su oído.

Respondió retirándose casi por completo para volver a embestir, fuerte; una y otra vez, su cuerpo chocaba con el mío, llenando la habitación de excitantes sonidos de la piel golpeando la piel, de su boca succionando mi cuerpo. Lo sujeté con las piernas, atrayéndolo aún más a mí, sentía como sus testículos chocaban contra mis pliegues, cada vez más húmedos. –Castle… Castle… -Cada embestida me arrancaba un jadeo, un gemido ronco que se escapaba de lo más profundo de mi garganta; lo sentía bien duro en mi interior, sabía que estaba muy cerca, yo aún necesitaba algo más. Llevé mi mano a aquel lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y con la punta del índice hice círculos sobre mi sobreexcitado clítoris. Castle apretó los dientes cuando mi cuerpo lo apretó aún más en respuesta; estaba listo. Sorprendiéndole, dejé de tocarme para tocarle el culo y lo acaricié justo entre sus nalgas; él siguió moviéndose, frenético; empujé un dedo bien lubricado con mis fluidos en su ano, haciéndole gritar.

_Nunca me habían hecho eso pero… ¡joder! Me corrí de repente, sin poder controlarlo; mi miembro se sacudió una y otra vez dentro de ella, que mantuvo su dedo en mi culo, apañándoselas para tocarse con la otra mano. La sentí tensarse, su vagina me apretó con fuerza y uno tras otros sus espasmos se apoderaron de mí, terminando de exprimirme hasta la última gota. Joder. Caímos, agotados, resoplando, yo sobre ella; bajo su pecho su corazón latía a mil por hora, el mío debía estar igual. Esbozó una sonrisa, aun jadeando._

_-¿Te ha gustado?_

_-Sí._

_-Incluso la parte de…_

_-Sobre todo esa parte, me ha encantado –aseguré. Me eché a su lado, relajado. Kate me miró, traviesa. _

_-Aún quedan seis._


End file.
